1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for automated play of lottery games.
2. Description of Related Art
A purchase of a lottery ticket typically requires a visit to an authorized lottery agent, where the process varies depending on the type of game to be played. Commonly-known games include “instant” tickets, or “scratch” tickets, where the winning status is apparent on the face of the ticket, and “Lotto” games, where the player picks or otherwise receives a set of entry numbers, and the status of the numbers is determined by comparison with numbers selected in a subsequent lottery drawing.
With respect to “scratch-off”-style instant lottery games, a player typically purchases a paper or cardboard game ticket from a participating lottery agent. In the case of most instant lottery games, the player then reveals combinations of symbols or values by physically uncovering a portion of the game ticket that is concealed by a covering material, such as latex. Certain revealed combinations of symbols or values may correspond to prizes, which may be provided to a player at a participating lottery agent.
Thus, once a player purchases a ticket, an outcome corresponding to the ticket may immediately be determined, and any resultant prize may then be claimed. The ability of the instant lottery player to determine immediately upon purchase, or at his convenience, contributes to the appeal of instant lottery games.
The typical requirements of travel to a lottery agent and/or physical play of the ticket, however, may be a hardship on a player. Further, a potential player may decide not to purchase a lottery ticket because of these requirements, or may decide to purchase a lesser number of lottery tickets than desired. In addition, the overall cost associated with the production and distribution of physical game tickets makes it prohibitive to offer instant tickets for sale below a certain price point, such as one dollar ($1.00).
Limited options have been made available whereby lottery tickets may be purchased without visits to a lottery agent. Some lotteries now offer subscription sales of “Lotto”-type lottery tickets. With a subscription ticket, lottery entries are automatically re-entered into drawings for a predefined number of weeks. Such subscription tickets are often made available at a discounted price. The Vermont State Lottery, for example, offers multiple drawing “contracts,” or a subscription, whereby a player can enter selected numbers in multiple drawings.
Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,398, “OFF-LINE REMOTE SYSTEM FOR LOTTERIES AND GAMES OF SKILL”, issued to Schneier, et al. (hereinafter “the '398 patent”), describes systems and methods for the electronic representation of instant lottery games via an electronic hand-held ticket viewer (HTV). As described in the '398 patent, the HTV may comprise a personal digital assistant (PDA) or other electronic device (e.g., a personal computer) having hardware and/or software means operable to facilitate the methods described therein.
The game of Keno resembles automated game play. A game of Keno consists of matching a series of player-selected numbers against a series of numbers drawn by the Keno system. Once the player has selected the series of numbers, the player selects a certain number of games for which those numbers are valid. Thus, by selecting several games, the player may bet on future games without further interaction with the system.
Despite proceeding without interaction between the player and the Keno system, there is no automated play for a particular customer in Keno. For example, the numbers are drawn by the system and broadcast or transmitted to a number of screens throughout an establishment, such as a casino. Thus, the establishment determines how and when the outcomes of Keno games are provided to players. Furthermore, the Keno games continue indefinitely, without regard to either (i) a particular player's status, (ii) a particular player's participation, or (iii) the outcome of a prior game. Thus, while the drawing of numbers in Keno may occur in a continuous manner, there is no automated play for a particular customer